


Steal Your Attention

by sunshinecloud



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Unrequited Love, inspired by wanna one go teaser, jihoon just love pizza, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecloud/pseuds/sunshinecloud
Summary: Park Woojin want to kiss Park Jihoon but get a slap instead





	Steal Your Attention

"Did you see Daniel hyung?" Jihoon asked.

"Why did you always looking for him?" Woojin asked him back. He feel unsatisfy. Sometimes, he want Jihoon to look for him too.

"Just answer me already. Did you see Daniel hyung or not?" Jihoon asked again. Ignoring Woojin who's still unsatisfy about it.

"He's at the dorm," Woojin said. He pouts his lips.

"Oh. Okay," Jihoon said. Jihoon then walk out from the company building.

Woojin decided to follows Jihoon. Jihoon is on his way back to their dorm.

Daniel is in the living room. Watching the tv with Seongwoo.

"Daniel oppa~" Jihoon said while doing aegyo.

Woojin hate it. Why? Because Jihoon is too cute and never do aegyo to him.

"Yes, Jihoonie?" Daniel asked.

Something that make Woojin hate Jihoon's aegyo even more is Daniel. Jihoon will always do aegyo to Daniel and Daniel will definitely like it.

Everyone know that Daniel like every single cute things. Especially aegyo. And Jihoon is one of it as he's the aegyo mascot among them.

Jihoon sits in between Daniel and Seongwoo.

"I'm hungry. Buy me pizza," Jihoon said in aegyo tone.

Woojin sigh. Just if there's something that can make Jihoon look at him.

"Yah! That's cheating!" Seongwoo said.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because you will definitely buy him pizza if he doing aegyo like that. I want pizza too," Seongwoo said.

"Wear your pegopa pack and ask him then," Jihoon said.

Daniel just shows his signature eye smile while looking at them.

"Alright then. I will buy pizza for all of us then," Daniel said.

"Really?!! Gomawo hyung~" Jihoon said.

"Ah! I just remember that I need to do something. Call me when the pizza is here," Seongwoo said before he walk out from the living room.

"I will order the pizza. Wait here, okay?" Daniel said to Jihoon.

"Okay, hyung," Jihoon said.

Even Jihoon not doing aegyo, he's still cute. Daniel can't help but to keep smiling.

While Woojin who's watching them from the kitchen just clenches his teeth.

Now, Jihoon is alone on the couch, in the living room. Watching the tv.

Woojin sit beside Jihoon. Jihoon is too immersed to what he's watching, not even notice that Woojin is sitting beside him.

Woojin look at Jihoon face from the side. He just want Jihoon to pay more attention to him.

Woojin got an idea. He tried to kiss Jihoon.

But Jihoon feels like something is coming nearer from his right side turns. And what he saw is Woojin trying to kiss him.

Jihoon slaps Woojin's face. Both of them surprised at each other's act.

Jihoon quickly stand up but Woojin manage to grab him and tried to kiss him again. Jihoon is struggling to escape from Woojin.

"What are you guys doing?" Sungwoon asked.

Because Woojin is startled a bit by Sungwoon's voice, Jihoon manage to escape and quickly runs toward Sungwoon.

"Hyung! He really want to kiss me. He really mean it!" Jihoon reporting to Sungwoon as if Sungwoon is his mom while pointing at Woojin like a little child.

Sungwoon just giggles seeing Jihoon act like that while Woojin don't know what to say.


End file.
